The present application relates to a novel and useful occlusal sculpting device which is particularly useful in dental composite restoration applications.
In repairing a decayed tooth, a dental practitioner generally removes the damaged portion of the tooth and fills the same with an enamel compatible material. Typical among such fillings is one composed of a composite resin that is hardened under the influence of blue light. Once hardened, the resin not only fills the cavity left from removal of the damaged enamel, but also extends upwardly from the cavity shaped as a monolithic mass. A dental practitioner must then sculpt the restorative composite material to create an occlusal surface that mimics that of a natural tooth.
In the past, dentists have used enamel cutting burs to achieve this result. However, it has been found that such burs do not create a surface on the tooth that is satisfactory to serve as an occlusal surface and also weaken the restorative material in place in the repaired tooth.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,476 which represents an improvement in cutting burs in which the natural cuspal angle of the tooth is provided for in the apex angle of a conical cutting head of the bur. In addition, the bur of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,476 included a safe zone consisting of an extension of the conical surface that is absent an abrasive coating on the remainder of the conical cutting head. Such safe zone serves as a stop for the penetration of the bur into the restorative composite material. However, further sculpting of the occlusal surface of the restored tooth is severely limited due to the geometrical configuration of the safe zone relative to the cutting head of the bur.
An occlusal cutting and sculpting device in the form of a dental bur that allows a dental practitioner who is cutting and sculpting to create an occlusal surface of restorative material formed in a repaired tooth would be a notable advance in the dental arts.